1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to brand affinity software and, more particularly, to an apparatus, system and method for a brand affinity engine using positive and negative mentions.
2. Description of the Background
In typical current advertising embodiments, although sponsorship and promotional media is an 80 billion dollar industry in the United States, very little sponsorship and promotional advertising is engaged in “on-line,” that is, in networked telecommunications environments such as Internet, extranet, intranet, satellite, wired, wireless, including ad-hoc wireless, and similar communication networks, which employ computers, personal digital assistants, conference phones, cellular telephones and the like. In fact, it its estimated that only 250 million dollars in on-line advertising using sponsorship and promotional material is made available in the United States, or 0.31% of the aforementioned 80 billion dollar industry.
Further, the inefficiencies of obtaining sponsorship and promotional sport in advertising drastically limit the universe of available sponsors and promoters, at least in that, if procurement of a brand can take several months, it stands to reason that advertisers will endeavor to obtain only those sponsors that the advertisers can be assured will have a positive public image and likeability over the course of many months. Needless to say, this drastically limits the universe of available sponsors. For example, it is estimated that, in the multi-billion dollar athletic sponsorship advertising industry, 95% of sponsorship dollars are spent hiring the top 5% of athletes to become sponsors. As such, very few sponsorships are made available by the prior art to less desirable athletes, although such athletes may be less desirable for any of a number of reasons, at least some of which reasons are unrelated to likeability or negative image. For example, a baseball player may be a perennial all-star, but may play in a “small market,” and as such may not be deemed to fall within the top 5% of athlete-sponsors. Consequently, although the exemplary player may be very popular in certain areas or with certain demographics, in the prior art it is very unlikely this particular exemplary athlete will obtain much in the way of sponsorships.
Needless to say, the typically lengthy mechanism that precludes sponsorship from occurring on-line thus, as discussed above, drastically limits the available universe of sponsors. Further, such current mechanisms fail to take into account that certain sponsors may have a willingness to engage in certain sponsorships at certain times, with respect to certain products, or in certain geographic locales, or may be desired as sponsors at certain times, or only in certain geographic locales, or only with regard to certain products. For example, in the sponsorship industry, it is well established that famous actors in the United States may market products internationally that they do not wish to lend sponsorship to in the United States. Additionally, because news with regard to United States athletes or actors, for example, may break more quickly in the United States, those same athletes or actors may experience a lengthened time of availability for desirable sponsorship in other countries. For example, a baseball player may come to be suspected of steroid use in the United States, thereby limiting his desirability as a sponsor for products in the United States, but may nonetheless continue to be popular in Japan until or if such steroid use is definitively proven. Thereby, an inability to efficiently provide for that baseball player to become a sponsor in Japan, where that baseball player may not normally allow for his likeness to be used in sponsorship, may seriously curtail sponsorship opportunities for that baseball player, as well as curtailing advertising possibilities for Japanese advertisers.
Thus, the need exists for an apparatus, system and method to allow for assessment of optimal sponsors for particular markets and/or in particular geographies, and that provides increased sponsorship opportunities in particular markets and/or in particular geographies.